Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (video game)
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer is a video game based on the film of the same name and stars the Marvel Comics characters Fantastic Four and the Silver Surfer. It was also published by Take-Two Interactive rather than Activision. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer is the first Fantastic Four game that allows 4 people to play as together (Previous games have only been 2 player), however, the previous year's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance was the first game to allow 4 people to play together as the Fantastic Four. Each of the characters has a special ability3: *Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic has the ability to shift his body into a super-malleable state, enabling him to stretch, or otherwise reshape his physical form at his will.4 *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman possesses the ability to bend light and ultimately become invisible (wholly or partially) at will. She also has telekinetic powers and the ability to project force energy from her body.5 *Johnny Storm/The Human Torch can manipulate fire. He usually allows his entire body to be engulfed in flames considering his body can sustain the highest levels of heat. He can also fly.6 *Ben Grimm/The Thing is incredibly strong and with skin stronger than diamonds. Ben Grimm can also carry heavy objects with ease. Story The storyline is a combination of movie and original plot. The game allows the player to take on the role of any member of the Fantastic Four team and to switch characters at anytime. Each member has a unique ability that will help in different situations. Some characters have different abilities not given in the movie. As an example, Mr. Fantastic can shock enemies and unlock computers. During the game, the player will also face enemies from the Fantastic Four universe, such as Silver Surfer, Terrax, Super-Skrull, and Dr. Doom. The game begins with all four heroes in a small area surrounded by rocks. You will have two choices: Complete the tutorial or use the Thing to smash through the northward wall of rocks. You will then travel through many rooms smashing walls and fighting Skrulls. You will also face such challenges as activating computers and destroying generators. In addition to missions featuring the whole team, there are various solo missions during the game, such as the Human Torch chasing the Silver Surfer through New York and Sue Storm using her invisibility powers to sneak through a Military Base. The game also allows the use of fused attacks, giving you the ability of combining powers to pull off new moves. There are 12 different moves in the game, one with each combination of team members. One example is Sue creating an energy field & Johnny filling it with flame, effectively creating a bomb. Another is Ben charging toward enemy hordes & Sue projecting spinning telekinetic blades around him. The game play is different when you play PS3 and Xbox 360 compared to the: PS2, Wii, and DS. Category:Fantastic 4 Category:Games of CM Category:Party Games Category:Completed Category:PS2